Green N Purple: Mixed?
by Bubblez101
Summary: BB and Starfire. One shot. Beastboy takes Starfire for a night on the town.


GREEN N PURPLE: Mixed?

_**BeastBoy's thoughts are this type.**_

_Starfires thoughts are this type._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"BEASTBOY!"yelled Raven" I know you were in my room again, I found tofu on my bed!" Oh god, I better run thought BeastBoy hurriedly trying to think of ways to escape. Ah I got it! BeastBoy quickly changed into a fly and hid under a lampshade. Which really wasn't that smart considering that the lamp was on and very hot.

Raven came into BB's room and looked around. She checked under the bed, in the closet, even in his dresser drawers, but she found nothing and turned to leave.

Once Raven was gone BB changed back and put an ice pack on his butt cuz it was burned by the light shade******_Oooow, note to self, never EVER hide on a lightbulb again, not even if my life depends on it. _**

BB went down to the kitchen as a fly but seeing that Raven wasn't there and just Starfire he changed back.

Startled Starfire jumped away from the kitchen counter she was making a sandwich on.

"Oh BeastBoy, you did the scaring on me."Gasped Starfire.

"Oh sorry Star I was just making sure Raven wasn't here. I sort of went in her room looking for something to use as blackmail and left my tofu burger on her bed." He explained.

"I see now, well are you hungry? I am making sand of witches."Said Starfire.

"Sure, Hey Star where is everyone else?" asked BeastBoy.

"I do not know, they said something about water and sun."Replied Starfire.

"They must have gone to the beach. Well I didn't want to go anyway. So Star why didn't you go?" BeastBoy asked curiously.

"I went last week and got an unpleasant burn on my back when I fell asleep. I do not wish to repeat that experience again." She said happily" What do u want on your sand of witch?"

"I could have some lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise please." Replied Beastboy.

"Sure, I think I'll have ham with cheese." Said Starfire taking ingredients out of the fridge.

In a couple minutes Starfire handed him his sandwich and sat down beside him.

"Thx Star this is great."Said Beastboy.

"Your welcome, want to watch the scary movie. Robin got it for me yesterday."Starfire asked.

"Sure what movie is it?"Asked Beastboy nodding.

"Urban Legends it is supposed to be really good."Replied Starfire putting the video in.

When the movie started Starfire went to pop the popping of the popcorn.

While at the microwave she watched BB.

I wonder what he's thinking about right now. Maybe this'll be my chance to tell him I like him. I hope he likes me back.

Beastboy got up off the couch and walked up to the volume button on the TV and turned the TV up. Star noticed that he was wearing some denim jeans and nice BMX shirt with a bike on the front, very different than his usual outfit of that silly looking uniform Robin makes him wear every time we go out on a mission.

_**I never noticed before but Star's pretty hot. And she has a great personality. Am I falling for Star? No I can't be. I like Terra. But Terras gone and Stars here. Snap out of it BeastBoy, Robin and Cyborg are busy trying to bring Terra back for you, What will you tell her when they find a way. Oh sorry Terra but I'm dating Starfire now. What if Starfire rejects me, it's not even a sure thing that I'll be dating her when Terra comes back. Theres no way she would ever go out with me. I mean its me Beastboy the one with the lame jokes and annoying attitude no girl will ever like me, well with the exception of Terra but shes stone and probably won't be turned back for years. Maybe I should give this thing a shot. Tell Star I like her. And if she rejects me fine, I'll find some other person to go out with.**_

Coming out of his trance he smiled up at Starfire when she brought the popcorn with some Coke a Cola. She smiled back.

When they settled down a scary part came on and Starfire screamed and grabbed BeastBoy's hand. She didn't let go but BB didn't mind. Another scary part came on and she literally hugged BeastBoy. Blushing she let go pretty embarrassed. Once the movie was over they decided that they should go to the mall for a while since it was only one in the afternoon.

"So Star should we fly or walk?" asked BeastBoy.

"Maybe we should walk and take in the scenery." Said Starfire.

They walked down the sidewalk to the mall where Starfire insisted they go look at sports equipment.

Once inside BeastBoy went to look at the skateboards and helmets while Star went and looked at basketballs.

"BB do u like this board of skate?"Asked Starfire.

"Ya, Hey I want to show you something. Ms I'd like to buy two boards. This one and, which one do you want?"Asked BB.

Starfire pointed to one that had a sweet flower pattern on the bottom.

"And that one." Continued BeastBoy.

"That'll be thirty dollars."Said the sales clerk.

Once Beastboy paid he took Starfire to an indoor skatepark.

"You know Beastboy you didn't have to buy me this. My B-day isn't for another month."Said Starfire.

"Then think of it as an early birthday present. Now I'm gonna teach you how to ride it."Said BeastBoy.

"BB I don't know, I've never ridden one before and…."Starfire was interrupted when BB took her hand and pulled her to a helmet-renting place to get suited up.

After a hard day of riding and lots of bruises and biffs they went home at 5:00 for supper.

When they got there everyone wanted to know where they had been.

"We went to the mall of shopping and got the skate of board. I know how to do the grinding of the bar."Said Starfire cheerfully.

"That's great Star! We bought pizza on our way back. Want a slice? Don't worry BB we got Hawian."Said Robin.

When everyone ate BB and Star staid and decided to watch

Urban Legends 2: The Final Cut.

"Do you want popcorn Star?" asked Starfire.

"Ya sure. You want a Cream Soda or Pepsi?" she asked back.

"Pepsi, here you go." Replied BB. Once seated they sat together on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Starfire absent mindfully held BB's hand. She squeezed and squealed at the first scary part. She blushed and let go but BeastBoy took her hand back into his.

A couple minutes later and this really super scary part came on and Starfire let out a short scream and hugged BeastBoy. He blushed deeply. It was very awkward. Finally Beastboy couldn't take it any more.

"Listen Star, I need to tell you something. I… I um…I really…I, I mean to say. That I really feel something for…. You." Beastboy blushed and stood up suddenly and started to babble on before Star got a chance to answer."What was I thinking? A girl like you would never like a guy like me. I'm an idiot for thinking that. I'm bad at jokes; I have this dorky outfit that Robin makes me wear. My only girlfriend betrayed me and went onto the darkside and then tried to kill us all. I don't blame you for not wanting to be more than a friend. I don't know why you are my friend."

"Beastboy will you shut up and let me answer for once. First of all you are not an idiot. Your jokes are funny that outfit isn't that dorky and Terra tried to save us from Slade in the end. And I do like you more than a friend." At that last part Star turned away going crimson red.

"You…You do?"Asked BB.

"Yes I do very much. And you shouldn't question you abilities like that." Replied Starfire turning back around.

There was silence.

"Star I…" but Beastboy was cut off when Star gave him a long kiss on the lips.

"So are we going out now?" Asked Beastboy.

"Ya I guess so, lets break it to everyone in the morning. Right now I'm pretty tired." Said Starfire getting up and leaving.

Wow, what a day thought BB, then went to bed also.

THE END.

(A/N: There will be a sequel, and let's just say that BB has some girl trouble.)

D


End file.
